I Will Always Love You
by IDontKnowHowIGotHere
Summary: Summary- Beck and Cat have been dating for three years. Everything is great, their sex life, their relationship, their friendship. That is until Cat finds out Beck's secret. Will he let her help him. Can she help him. Rated M for sex and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Swing of her Hips**

**This is my first story please go easy on me. Rated M for abuse and adult content**

**Summary- **Beck and Cat have been dating for three years. Everything is great, their sex life, their relationship, their friendship. That is until Cat finds out Beck's secret. Will he let her help him. Can she help him.

**i don't own Victorious**

* * *

Cat crossed her arms and sat on the hood of Beck's truck. She looked at her phone and sighed. Beck was supposed to be out half and hour ago. He'd said to meet him outside his parents house at 5 and it was 5:30. She'd give him fifteen more minutes before she left. He came out of his parents house a couple minutes later. She jumped off the truck and wrapped her arms around his waist. He winced away.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling away.

"Nothing." He pulled her back ad bit the inside of her cheek to avoid wincing. She stepped back and crossed her arms. She dragged him into the RV.

"Take off your shirt." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not really-"

"**Take Off Your Shirt**." She insisted. He pulled his over shirt off.

"Okay, shirt off."

"Both shirts." He sighed and took off his tank top. She gasped when she saw the huge bruise that was spread across his stomach and his side. "Beck what happened?" She put a hand on the bruise.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He shook his head. "Just leave it alone."

"No, Beck who did this to you?" She put her other hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. I was playing tackle football, and it got a little rough." He put his hands on the back of her neck and kissed her. He walked her over to the bed and pushed her down.

"Beck-" She whispered in between kisses. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." He whispered back. He kissed down her neck.

"But-"

"Shhh." He kissed her lips and moved his hand to the edge of her dress and pushed it up over her head. He looked down at her. She was just in her flesh toned strapless bra and her lacy underwear. He moved to slide her shoes off. She tried to kiss he but she shook her head and stood up. She out her dress back on and her shoes also. He sat up looking disappointed.

"I'm not doing this until you tell me what's wrong." She crossed her arms.

"Then i guess we're not doing it. Do you wanna get something to eat?" He asked grabbing his shirt.

"No i mean us. If you don't tell me what's wrong we're over." She stood there and waited. He just sat there with his mouth open. "Fine." She was crying now. "I'm going home. We're done." She opened the door to the RV and walked out. She hugged her arms around herself and started the walk home. Beck ran out of the RV after her slamming the door.

"Cat." She turned around and looked at him. "I wish i could tell you what's wrong but i can't." She shook she head and turned to start walking again."Atleast let me drive you home." She closed her eyes but nodded and got in the passenger seat of the RV.

**The next day...**

Cat sat on the ground by Jades locker listening to her pear phone. She was wearing dark clothes and her 'Im sad, ask me why' button. Beck walked around the corner and saw her.

"Get up."

"No." She crossed her arms. "We aren't together anymore you can't tell me what to do."

"Cat get the fuck up." He growled. She stood up and her grabbed her arm and dragged her into the janitors closet.

"What do you want?" She asked. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She kissed back for a while then pulled away. "Why did you do that?"

"I need to know that you'll always love me." He sounded nervous but he he kept his hands on her face.

"I will, but i can't be with you unless you-"

"Just tell me you'll always love me." He begged a couple tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'll always love you." She kissed him. He took his hands off her cheeks and paced around.

"If i tell you this, you can't tell anyone." She nodded.

"I won't. Please tell me what's going on." She took his hands.

"My mom died last year. But it wasn't because she was mugged. It was because my dad beat her to death. And my little sister saw it." Cat gasped and squeezed his hands. "And now he beats the shit out of me."

"Beck..."

"If i don't take it he'll hurt my sister. She's only 6. I can't let him do that." Beck stopped and tired not to cry. Cat on the other hand was crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**That's chapter one. I'll update when i have the chance. Please review**

**outfits:**

**Cat at Beck's- ch/set?id=53213903**

**Cat at school- cgi/set?id=53219592**


	2. Chapter 2

**So people seem to like this so I'm uploading a new chapter. **

**batforever, Digidestend Angle, Guest- thanks for reviewing :)**

**I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat walked up the long driveway to the Oliver's large house. Everyone at Hollywood arts was pretty well off when it came to money. When she got to the door she was surprised to see it wide open. She walked inside and closed it behind her.

"Beck?" She called into the empty living room. She had checked the RV first but he hadn't been there. "Beck are you in here?" She heard a small pair of feet coming down the stairs and turned to see Beck's little sister Maya running down the stairs. She was carrying a stuffed bear and wearing power puff girl pajamas with a blood stain down the front. Cat gasped and put down her bag. She also slipped off her nude heels. Maya ran up to her and pulled on the hem of her blue floral. Cat bent down to Mayas level. Maya motion for Cat to come closer.

"Daddy hurt Beck." She gripped her bear with one hand and tugged in the end of one of her braids with the other. This little girl was the poster girl for innocence.

"Where is Beck?" Cat asked. Maya grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs and down the hallway to the room at the end. It had a large M on it that was covered in polka dot pink fabric. She opened the door and Cat gasped when she saw Beck passed out on the floor with dried blood all over his face. "Maya, can you go get your home phone for me?"

"Daddy broke it."

"Okay, can you go grab my back pack? I put it down by the door." Maya nodded and ran out of the room. Cat started crying and crawled over to Beck. She shook him to try and wake him up and when he didn't she slapped him across the face. He woke up and groaned.

"Cat, when did you get here?" He winced when he tried to get up. Cat lifted his shirt and saw the fresh bruises all over his stomach.

"A couple minutes ago. What happened?"

"My dad came home drunk,i told Maya to get in the closet and he beat the crap out of me again." Beck explained.

"Beck you need to go to the hospital, you probably have internal bleeding."

"I can't they'll need credit cards and my name and address." He trailed off when Maya came back into the room with Cat back pack.

"Can you please get your brother some water?" Cat asked Maya. She nodded and went into the bathroom to fill a glass of water. Cat turned back to Beck. "My dad is the chief of staff and my moms an ER nurse. If you pay cash they won't bother you, i promise. Please go." He looked at her hesitantly but nodded. Maya came back in a couple seconds later and handed Beck his water. Cat helped him sit up against the bed.

"Maya were did dad go after i passed out?"

"He just left with his keys and screamed he'd be back in a couple hours." She sat next to Beck. "Are you okay?" He nodded at her and kissed the side of her head. CAt left the room quickly to call an ambulance and her mom.

"I told my mom you'd be coming in. She's gonna tell my dad ad they'll arrange something." She took Beck's hand and squeezed it.

"It's gonna be okay" Beck assured her squeezing her hand back.

**At the hospital**

"Okay, Beck you can go." Cats mom walked in the room. Beck was sitting on the bed while Cat and Maya were down in the cafeteria. "Why don't you and Maya come stay with us for a couple days."

"Thank you for the offer, but i don't think that would work for my dad." Beck admitted lacing up his combat boots. Cat's mom put her hand on Beck shoulder.

"i know Cat is worried about you, and you mother was one of my best friends. Please, just for a day or two." Beck bit his lip.

"Okay, but just for a couple days." Cat's mom smiled and Maya ran in a couple seconds later followed by Cat who was holding a bag of sour patch kids. She handed them to Beck and kissed his cheek.

"Your favorite."

"Thanks."

"Cat, Beck and Maya are going to stay with us for a couple days." A smiled crept across Cat's face and Maya grabbed Cats arm and jumped up and down.

"Like a sleepover for days!" Cat smiled down at Maya and nodded.

"And since today is friday we can watch movie and eat ice cream like a real sleepover!" Cat said equally excited.

"Yay!" Maya jumped up and down and Beck smiled. Cats mom slipped out of the room.

"Lets go, we can order a pizza when we get home." Beck nodded and Cat picked Maya up and they walked out of the room.

* * *

**The next chapter is at Cats house. It'll be up later today or tomorrow which is more likely. Please review. Outfit:**

**Cat- ch/set?id=5294568**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed and stuff the reviews aren't showing up but I saw them in the email and the links to the outfits aren't working. I'll post the links on my profile.**

**Kayliegh- thanks for reviewing and there will for sure be more Cat/Maya sister moments.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Cat sat on the bed of one of the many guest rooms in her house and sighed watching Beck struggle with the air mattress.

"Are you sure you don't want you own rooms?" Cat asked.

"I'm sure. You guys are already letting us stay with you."

"But you shouldn't be sleeping on a rough air mattress your bruises..." She trailed off.

"I'll be fine. Maya asked me to sleep in here with her. She's scared."

"Well then I'll have someone bring in another bed. One with a memory foam mattress that will be easier on you." She got up to leave the room but she grabbed her exposed leg and pulled her down on to the mattress.

"You don't have to do that." Beck whispered propping himself up over her.

"I want to. And it's not a big deal. I could even just bring in a memory foam mattress pad for over the air mattress but in not letting you sleep on just this."

"Fine." He pecked her lips. "But just the pad. I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not. Let's go down and eat dinner, I'm sure Maya is done looking at all my stuffed animals by now." He got off her and she got up and skipped out of the room. He couldn't help but check out her butt. She was wearing tight gray dance shorts and a plain pink tank top. He smiled and followed her into her room where Maya was looking at Cats collection of ceramic fairies.

"Maya we're gonna order a pizza and watch a movie. You wanna come?" Cat asked. Maya turned around and nodded then skipped over to Cat an held her hand.

"I really like your fairies. I had one like them but my daddy broke it."

"Well you can come over and play with mine anytime you want okay." Maya smiled and hugged Cats legs.

"Thank you!" The walked down the spiral stair case that lead into the main entrance. Becks family was well off but Cats family was straight up rich. Stain glass windows. China plates. Solid gold statues.

"Let's watch in the movie room." Cat lead them to a room on the first floor with a giant flat screen that took up half the wall. There was a candy dispenser that had every candy you could think of. There was a soda and icee dispenser also and a popcorn machine with different flavored butter.

"This is amazing." Beck breathed.

"CANDY!" Maya yelled jumping up and down.

"You can have as much candy as you want after we have pizza." Cat smiled walked over to the intercom. "Jill?"

"Yes, Ms. Caterina?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Cat. Anyway. Can you order us one medium cheese pizza. And two medium pepperoni ones?"

"Yes. Ms- Cat."

"Thank you." She skipped over to the couch were Beck was lying. Maya was looking at all the movies Cat had. Cat moved Becks head up and sat down so it was lying in her lap.

"Can we watch Barbie and a mermaid tail?" Maya asked.

"We could but the older ones, like Barbie Swan lake, are much better."

"let's watch that one." Maya smiled and slid Barbie Swan lake into the DVD player then sat on one of the bean bags chairs by the couch

**An hour later.**

The movie was half over when the intercom buzzed. Cat jumped up and went over to it.

"Hey, Jill."

"Your pizza is here would you like me to bring it in?"

"No, I'll come get them. Thank you." She turned to Maya and Beck. "I'll be back in a sec." Cat ran out of the room and Maya paused the movie after a minute and looked at Beck.

"Are you gonna marry Cat?" She asked titling her head to the side and tugging on the bottom of her princess night gown.

"I hope so"

"I do too. If you do can I move in with you guys. I don't want to live with Daddy." Maya sat on her brothers lap and twirled the bottom of her long pony tail.

"Of course you can. We are gonna get out of that house really soon I promise." He kissed the side of her head. Cat smiled from outside the room. She had heard the whole conversation. She pushed the door open with her butt and put the pizza and plates on the table.

"Okay. What does everyone want to drink?" Cat asked walking over to the soda machine.

"Sprite please." Maya unpaused the movie.

"Rootbeer please." Beck smiled at Cat who filled two glasses with sprite and one with rootbeer she brought them over and sat down smiling.

"Okay who wants what pizza?" Cat asked.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter ill update soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Thanks for the follows and reviews.**

**Outside a dream - thanks that means a lot.**

**Please read and review. Also read my friends story Been Here All Along. It's the sequel to I Got You. They are both very good.**

**This chapter is a little dark. There is abuse and some iffy stuff**

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Cat closed the door to Becks house. She Maya and Blake were at Becks house on Sunday night. They went directly upstairs to Becks room. It was a smallish room with gray walls and a large bed in the middle. There was a desk off to the side and a dresser. He had a medium sized closet that took up half the wall near the door. There was an old TV across from the bed and he had a collection of DVD's that every 15 year old boy would love. X-man, Epic movie, other spoofs. Beck picked up a tennis ball from his desk and started throwing it against the wall.

"So i should probably go soon, dinner is in like an hour." Cat sighed and sat on Beck's bed kicking her legs. Maya was lying with her head in Cats lap. Cat ran her fingers through Maya hair.

"Okay. You could stay here for dinner." Beck suggested, still throwing a ball against the wall.

"I guess I could. If you guys want me too." She looked down at Maya. "Do you want me to stay for dinner?"

"Yes please!" Maya smiled clutching her bear to her chest.

"Okay. I'll stay." She kissed the top of Maya's head.

"Cool." Beck smiled. Down stairs they heard a door slam. "Crap. Guy get in the closet." Cat looked worried but took Maya with her into the closet and pushed her way to the back. Maya started crying silently and Cat rubbed her back looking throw the crack in between the door and the wall. She saw Beck standing with his arms crossed and his dad stepping closer. She could hear them yelling.

"Where the FUCK have you been for the past two days." His dad growled.

"Out." Beck spat. His dad threw a punch and Beck stumbled back but didn't hit the ground. Cat tried not to gasp by biting her hand. Maya kept crying and squeezed her eyes shut clutching the bear so hard it was almost ripping at the seams. Her face was buried in Cats chest and one of her arms was around Cats neck.

Beck backed away from his dad. He had a terrified look in his eyes but he stood his ground.

"Don't run from me boy." He punched Beck again and the crack of his noes breaking sounded like it could be heard a mile away. Cat sobbed into Maya's shoulder and tried not to look. Beck grabbed his nose and fell to the ground. His dad kicked his stomach over and over until Beck was coughing up blood. His dad spat on his face and left the room. When she heard the front door slam again she put Maya down.

"Stay here until I come get you okay." Maya nodded terrified and Cat got out of the closet. She crawled over to Beck grabbed his hand he smiled slightly and squeezed hers. She pulled him up and helped him down the stairs back to her car. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get Maya." She instructed after lying him down in the back seat. She went back into the house and into Becks room. She head the floor crack behind her. She turned around to see Becks dad standing there.

"Who are you."

"I...I'm Beck's friend, Cat" She stammered stepping back. Becks dad stepped forward until Cat was pressed against the wall.

"So your the girl Becks fucking." His dad smirked and stood close to Cat. He slipped his hand up her thigh and under her dark pink dress. He grabbed her ass and she whimpered. "He has good taste." He shove his knee into her stomach then stepped away. She curled over and clutched her stomach sobbing. "I wish I had more time, we could have had so much fun." He smirked walked towards the door. He turned before leaving. "Come back soon." Cat whipped her eyes and went to the closet to get Maya. When she opened the door Maya jumped into her arms and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I was scared."Maya clutched Cats neck and sobbed into it.

"It's gonna be okay." Cat held Maya and the quickly went down the stairs and got into Cats car. Beck was sleeping on the back seat. She grabbed the booster seat Beck was resting his feet on and put it in the front. "Have you ever sat in the front before?" Cat asked Maya whipping her tears away.

"No." Maya half whimpered.

"Well you wont be able to say that anymore." She kissed Mayas cheek and buckled her into the front seat. "Okay. Beck to my house." Cat got back into other side of the car and started it. Maya smiled and turned on the radio.

"I'll be back in a second." Cat walked out of her room just before Maya crawled into Becks lap. He winced slightly but wrapped his arms around her anyway. They were back at Cats house later that day. He looked around the room he and Maya would be staying in for a while. Cat's parents were letting them stay there for as long as they needed. Beck was grateful but also worried. He needed to keep his sister safe but he hated that he had to use his girlfriends family to do it.

"Daddy hurt Cat." Maya finally whispered looking down. Beck sat her down next to him and made her look at him. She tired to keep looking down but he put a finger under her chin and lifted it.

"What do you mean, daddy hurt Cat?" He narrowed his eyes but it seemed to scare her so he stopped. "What did he do?"

"He out his hand up her skirt and then he hurt her in her stomach with his knee and she curled up." Maya explained.

"Thank you for telling me." He kissed her head and pulled her back into his lap.

"I don't want daddy to hurt you and Cat anymore."

"He won't. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt either of us ever again."

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review. Cat's outfit is on my profile. I'll update when i can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So someone reviewed and told me Maya was 'killing the story' so unless someone tells me other wise she won't be in a except when she has to be. I liked her but if she's making people mad I'll cut her out. But she won't die or anything. Tell me what you think.**

**Pretend Jade Gets Crushed.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Cat walked out of Mayas room at her house after she had finally fallen asleep. She walked down the hall into her room where Beck was lying on the bed with multiple ice packs on his stomach. She say down next to him.

"What did my dad do to you?" He turned and looked at her.

"Nothing."

"Cat-"

"I wasn't finished." She cut him off. "I mean he didn't have time. He said that he had something to do. And that he wished he had more time. He defiantly wanted to rape me." She admitted turning to face him too. He took her hand.

"I'm sorry. I promise he won't have the chance to hurt you. I'm not gonna let him." Cat pecked him lips and grabbed the ice packs on Becks stomach. She ran them down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and put the ice packs back into the freezer. She heard her parents arguing and crept closer to the wall. She could hear her dad yelling.

"I don't want that boy in this house. He's gonna try to take advantage of her!" She opened her mouth then closed it. What did he mean take advantage of her. They already did it.

"She loves him. And everyone he comes here he has more bruises. Someone is hurting that boy and it's probably his drunk dead beat father." Her mom yelled back. Cat smiled. Her mom had always had a soft spot of Beck.

"Then he can find a different friend to stay with. For god sakes the boy is 18 he could simply leave."

"He has a 6 year old sister-"

"Who is more than welcome to stay here. I just refuse to let some neanderthal with greasy hair to live in the room next to my daughter." He father left the room and slammed the door. Her mom walked out and into the kitchen and saw her.

"Is he gonna kick Beck out. He has no where to go." Cat had tears in her eyes.

"Becks not leaving. I promise." Her mom kissed her phone head. "Go back upstairs." Cat nodded and jogged back up the stairs. Beck was asleep on the bed lying on his stomach with his arms spread on each side of him. Cat smiled and shut off the bedroom light then slid under one of Becks arms. He stirred slightly and pulled her closer to himself.

The next morning

Cat woke up early the next morning. She stretched and looked at the clock. 6:45. Great she yawned and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Then did her make up and put on a tie dye tank top and a jean skirt with several colorful bracelets and a pair on blue heels. She went down stairs and grabbed a granola bar. She quickly ate it then went back upstairs and woke Maya up them went back into her room and woke up Beck. She told them she would drop them off quickly at their house so they could change. She dropped them off and Beck said he would meet her at school. She pulled into the parking lot and it was almost empty except for a few staff cars. She groaned and grabbed her bag. She walked over and saw Andre sitting alone at one of the tables with his key board and music sheets. Cat sat down across from him.

"Hey Andre!"

"Hey." He sounded frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"I wrote this song for Tori. And I need someone to sing the female part." Cat slowly tried to get up and walk away. "Will you do it?" He asked.

"Andre, I don't I mean why don't you ask Jade."

"Because your voice is amazing. Please Cat!" Andre begged. Cat ran her hand threw her hair and looked around. There was no were to go.

"I guess."

"Thank you!" Andre hugged Cat and started to do a weird dance on the table. She smiled and watched him dance shaking her head

**The next day**

****Cat sat in the black box theater. She sat on the stage and looked down at the notebook she had in her lap. Andre was across from her. She was reading the lyrics to the song he wanted her to sing with him.

"This is a great song." She praised.

"Thanks, so you'll sing it?" He asked anxiously. She nodded and he got up and danced around before grabbing his notebook and left the room. Cat smiled and grabbed her phone to text Beck.

**To** **Beck-**_ Hey Babe, what r u doing?_

**To Cat -**_ Chilln' by my locker y_

**To Beck-** U_ wanna go get some ice-cream_

**To Cat- **_Sure i'll meet you outside._

__Cat smiled and got up. She grabbed her phone and her back pack and went out to the parking lot. Beck was leaning against his truck. She smiled and walked up to him then pecked his lips.

"How's your side?" She asked pulling his shirt up to see the dark purple bruise on his stomach.

"It's been better. You know." He shrugged and pulled his shirt down. Stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips again. Since she was wearing her pink high-tops had to almost jump so he leaned down. The top of her light blue tank tops rode up a little when she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Let's go get ice-cream." Cat smiled and got into the passenger seat of his red pick up truck. "Do you wanna pick up Maya on the way?" She asked

"Na, lets go just the two of us." He took her hand and kissed it.

"But, she'll be so mad if we go without her."

"Then lets just not tell her." He whispered. She smiled and shook her head.

* * *

**Okay just a quick update. Tell me about Maya if you want her in the story still or not. Please review. If no one tells me i'll cut her out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digidestend Angle, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere (**lol thats weird),** Outside a Dream, La la la la laa, Faerie0975- Thanks everyone for your input. I'll leave Maya in, she'll just show up less.**

**Some M rated stuff in this chapter i think but im not positive. it's dark though.**

**I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat climbed up the stairs to her house and dragged herself to her room. She collapsed on the bed and groaned. Beck came back into the room a couple minutes later.

"How was baby sitting?" he sat down next to her. Though she didn't need to Cat liked to make her own money so she babysat for the kids next door.

"Awful. They don't listen and they think that because they're 10 they're the coolest things in the world." She sat up for long enough to pull off her white ankle boots then lied back down on the bed. "I dislike them with a burning passion."

"You can say you hate them."

"No, hating someone is so mean." She sat up and looked at him. He laughed and she looked at him confused. "I just want to go to sleep." Cat whined crawling under the blankets. Beck smiled and kissed her head then walked to the room he was sharing with Maya. A couple hours later Cat woke up to a sudden breeze in her room. She got up and went over to her window which was open. She shook her head and closed it the felt a cold hand wrap around her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't so she tried kicking her legs and swinging her arms. The man threw her down on the bed and shoved a sock in her mouth then duck tapped it closed. She started crying and he just laughed and hand cuffed her hands to the frame of her bed. He sat on her legs and ripped her tank top down the front. She whimpered when he ran his hands over her purple bra and down her stomach. She looked at his eyes threw the holes in the ski mask and knew instantly who it was. He slid his hand into her shorts and pulled them down. She thrashed her legs and he grabbed the lamp she kept on her bed side table and smacked her across the face with it. She didn't wake up again until the man was finishing. He pulled out of her and pulled up his pants. Cat whimpered and sobbed as much as possible with the home made gag in her mouth. He slid the blanket up over her and kissed her forehead.

"Night night." He smiled and climbed back out the window. Cat lied there crying for three hours when Maya burst in the room.

"Cat! Can-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Maya stared at Cat and screamed Beck came running in the room and pushed his sister out and into the arms of Cat's mom who saw Cat and burst into tears. Beck closed the door after screaming for someone to call 911. He was crying while he pulled the duck tape off her mouth and pulled the sock out.

"Cat, who did this to you?" He asked her over and over again. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Your dad." She managed to squeak just before the paramedics came in a cut the handcuffs off the bed. Beck slid down the wall crying.

**Later that day**

Cat lied in her bed at the hospital and stared at the wall. Her jaw and left cheek bones were broken and two of her ribs where cracked. She had massive vaginal trauma and bleeding. Her thighs were bruised and so were her wrists. There was a knock on the door and she turned to see the police walk in along with her mom.

"Cat, sweetie, the police want to ask you some questions." Cat nodded and struggled to readjust to face the police.

'Cat, I'm detective Stewerts. I'm gonna ask you a few questions." Cat nodded again. "Do you know who attacked you?" Cat looked at her mom, who nodded, then looked back to the officer.

"His name is Joseph Oliver. He's my boyfriends dad."

"Okay can you tell me what happened?"

"I... i woke up because i felt the wind blowing so i got up to close the window and he grabbed me from behind and threw me on the bed. He put a sock in my mouth and taped it shut then hand cuffed me to the bed." Cat rubbed the ligature marks on her wrists. "I wouldn't stop struggling so he hit me across the face with the lamp i keep on my side table. When i woke up he was... finishing. He got dressed and pulled the covers up then climbed out the window." A couple tears slid down her face.

"And you're positive it was this, Joseph Oliver?"

"He told me he was going to a couple days ago. He beats his son and he killed his wife!" Cat crossed her arms angrily and turned away. Cats mom and the detective left the room. Cat burst into tears and grabbed her phone off the side table

**To Beck- **_can u come in here_

**To Cat- **_Yeah im on my way._

Beck came in a few minutes later. Cat turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She breathed and looked at him.

"Why are you sorry." He sat down next to her and looked down at her.

"Because i told the police officer about your dad, and how he beats you and killed your mom." SHe looked up at him and he saw she was sobbing. He took her hand and kissed her bruised cheek.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have let him hurt you."

* * *

**The next chapter is also dark. Cat dealing with being rapped, Beck dealing with knowing what his dad did to her. Everyone dealing with the trial. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ipopboombangx3 thanks for reviewing. Digidestendangle thanks for telling me this didn't upload the first time. i think the sight is being wonky.**

**I watched** _I__nside man. _**If you haven't seen it, you should it's AMAZING! Bank robbery films are amazing. If you know any good ones tell me please! Just random blah de blah**

**Also i'm sorry if my trail information is wrong, it's all from Law and Order.**

**i do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat sat on the edge of her bed. Today she would be testifying against Beck's dad in court. They we're also charging him with assault and endangering the well fare of a miner for abusing Beck. But she didn't need to testify for that. They we're having Maya do that. She would get more sympathy. Cat still had lots of bruises and cuts. Her face was slightly swollen still and she had bruises all over the left side of it. Her lawyer had told her to dress nice so she'd tried. She was wearing a place pencil skirt dress with a pinkish top. She also had on a black blazer and some tan heels. She stared at the ground. Beck came in wearing a suit. He sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She whispered looking up at him a little.

"You don't have to do this. They said they don't need you to testify." He took her hand.

"If i don't, he might not go to jail. He has to. So i will. I'm fine." She stood up and grabbed her bag then went down the stairs. Beck stayed on her bed for a minute. Then sighed and went down the stairs

**At the trial**

"The people call Cat Valentine to the stand." Cat walked through the door escorted by a police officer. Becks dad smirked at her from the defence table and she shuttered and looked away. She sat on the stand and after swearing to tell th truth, her lawyer came up to her and smiled.

"Ms. Valentine. Can you please tell me what happened on the night of April 13th 2012?" Her lawyer asked fliping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"I was raped." Cat said into the small microphone.

"Can you elleberate."

"I was sleeping and i got out of bed when i realized the window was open. The someone grabbed me and threw me down on the bed and he handcuffed me to it and put a gag in my mouth and he hit me across the face with a lap and raped me." She tried hard not to cry.

"Is the man who raped you in this room?"

"Yes, it that man over there." She pointed at Becks dad

"Let the record show that Ms. Valentine is pointing to the defendednt, Joseph Oliver." The judge nodded. "I have no more questions for this witness. She sat back down and Joesphs court appointed lawyer nervously stood up and walked over to Cat.

"You um... you said in your statement that he was wearing a mask. How do you know it was infact my client?"

"Because he had told me a couple days before he was going to. And he spoke to me."

"So did you fight back?"

"Of course i did! Why would i want him to touch me! I was rapped!" Cat burst into tears and Joseph jumed up.

"You loved it you whore!"

"Order!There Will Be order!" The judge banged her gavel several times and a couple of court officers took Joseph away. After answering a few more questions they let Cat step down.

**A few days later**

Joseph had been found guilty on all charged and was going to jail for 30 years with a chance of parol in 25. Cat was lying on her bed leaning against the headboard reading _My Sisters Keeper. _Beck walked in and sat down next to her. She put the book down and turned to him.

"Cat you havn't left the house in 3 days."

"I have no where to go. We are still on spring vacation."

"If you had somewhere to go would you go somewhere with me?"

"I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to be by myself."

"Please, don't do this Cat. Don't shut me out." He out his hand on her knee.

"Fine. I'll so somewhere with you. But it has to be the beach and it has to be just us. And we have to stay over night in a tent."

"Okay. Be ready on a half hour." He ran out of the room in search of a tent.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon and it's M rated. And probably the longest chapter so far. sorry this one is short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if the last one actually updated. I think it did. Anyway. This chapter is M rated. Don't like it don't read it. Please don't judge me. Ps. I'm a bad lemon writer. I had to rewrite the scene half a billion times. Don't tell me it's awful please I know it is. Also i made a poll on my profile. VOTE please :)**

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Cat shifted in the front seat of Beck's red pick up truck. The scratched pulling apart leather was poking her exposed legs. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a loss tank top with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had on light make up.

"I know what I'm getting you for your birthday next month." She turned to him. He looked over quickly then put his eyes back on the rode and smiled.

"You don't have to get me anything." he took her hand and kisses it. "And I you do it doesn't have to be big."

"I already know what it is."

"What."

"You'll say no if I tell you."

"Well now you have to tell me. I promise I won't say no." he looks over at her again quickly.

"I'm gonna get you a new truck."

"No your not."

"Beck!" She snapped her head at him.

"I didn't know you want to get me a car! That's insane. My truck is fine. Yeah I totally beat up and falling apart but it runs."

"Barely! And the leather sticks to my legs and the scratched parts that are coming up poke them so I'm really doing it for my benefit." she explained.

"Fine. Then I'm taking you to New York for your birthday."

"Beck that's insane."

"Not really. Your birthday is in the summer. My grandparents brought my two first class tickets to New York as a graduation present. All I have to pay for is what ever we do there that's not the hotel."

"But you should take your sister."

"Do you not want to go?"

"No. I do. I really do but-"

"Then come with me." He pulled into a spot across from the beach and turned to her.

"O...okay. I'll go with you." She smiled and pecked his lips. "Lets go to the beach." They both got out of the car and Beck carried the tent cooler towels and blanket while Cat just carried her bag. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?"

"No. I'm good." Beck smiled. They walked until they found a deserted part of the beach and Cat pulled off her tank top and shorts. She was wearing a tiny pink string bikini. His mouth dropped open she smirked at him and he took off his shirt. He was wearing blue plaid swim trunks.

"I wanna go in the water." She smiled and tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Uh yeah. Let me set up the um the tent so we have somewhere to put our stuff." She pouted but kissed him and nodded. He quickly set up the tent. When he was finished he put all their stuff inside. Cat came up behind him when he was zipping up the tent. She walked her fingers up his back and he flinched and turned around. She smiled and he pressed his lips to her roughly. He lowered her back to the ground and hovered on top of her running his hands up her leg. She bent her knees half way and leaned up on her elbows. She moaned into his mouth and could feel his excitement pressed against her thigh.

"I want to go in the water." She smiled.

"Let's go." He groaned and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Later that day.

Cat opened one eye when she felt a shadow over her on the beach she opened on eye and saw a little boy standing over her.

"Hi." He looked about 5. She smiled and sat up. She had been sunbathing while Beck was making sandwiches inside the tent to avoid actual sand in them.

"Hello."

"You are very pretty." He handed her a flower.

"Thank you." She took the flower and lifter it to her nose.

"Devon!" A taller version on the boy came over and bent down next to the boy. "Devon, I told you not to bother anyone." he turned to Cat and smiled. "Sorry if he was buggin' you."

"He wasn't. He was very sweet."

"I'm Brian." He held out his hand.

"Cat." She smiled and shook his hand

"So do you wanna hang with us? We have extra hotdogs and-" Cat cut him off.

"Actually I'm with my boyfriend. He's making sandwiches." She pointed to the tent. "Sorry."

"You sure. You don't wanna ditch him." Brian winked and Cat rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. Thanks." She lied back down and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. Brian glared at her and went away with Devon right as Beck came out of the tent. Brain bent down to Devon.

"Did you like that nice girl?" He asked his little brother.

"Yeah. She's pretty."

"I need you to go detract the guy she's with when I tell you and I'll make sure we spend a lot more time with her okay."

"Okay." Brian sat and waited for Cat to go into the tent then sent Devon over.

"Hi. Can you help me get my kite down from that tree?" Devon asked Beck.

"Uh sure." Devon lead Beck away and Brian walked over to the tent he stood outside it and waited for Cat to some out.

"Beck where's the- didn't I tell you I have a boyfriend?" Cat crossed her arms over her chest.

"He got a phone call then left. Told me to tell you his girlfriend."

"We've been dating for 3 years." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Maybe he found someone on the side who could give him what he wanted." Brian shrugged.

"Your lying. He left all his stuff here and mmhnnhnh" Brian pressed his lips to hers when he saw Beck and Devon walking back. Becks heart stopped when he saw Brian kiss Cat. He grabbed her wrists and she struggled and tried to push him away but couldn't.

"Hey!" Beck ran down and pulled Brian off Cat. She whipped her lips on the back of her hand. Beck punch Brian hard. There was a loud crack and Brian's nose started gushing blood. Devon screamed and Beck shook his hand. Cat ran to Beck.

"Baby your hands bleeding." She kissed his knuckles and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So is my face." Brain got up from the ground and whipped his nose on his arm.

"Yeah, but you deserved it." Cat tried to sound mean. Brian glared and took Devon to his car. Cat brought Beck into the tent. It was a large tent. One of the kinds with two rooms. All of their stuff was set up in one room and in the other they had set up an air mattress for the night. Cat sat Beck down on the mattress and went into the other room and grabbed some ice and a wet wash cloth. She whipped the blood off his knuckles then pressed the ice to them. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Thanks babe."

"Thanks for hitting him." She smiled.

"Course I hit him. Nobody is aloud to touch my women."

"Awww." She leaned over and kissed him. "I think you can take this off now." She smiled and took the ice off his hand. She went into the other room of the tent and cute the ice back into the cooler then say down next to Beck.

"So why exactly did I need to bring I tent? You don't really want to spend the night on the beach do you?"

"No. There's a hotel a couple miles down the rode. My parents own it we can have the presidential suite." She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "But there is a reason why I wanted you to bring a tent." She smiled and started to kiss his neck. She pushed him down on the mattress. She moved up from his neck and to his lips. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She bent her knees and he ran his hands up her thighs. She smiled and moved down his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." She sat up and he looked at her. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, I'm am positive i wanna do this. I love you." She kissed him and pressed in hand on his chest to keep him down. he moved his hands to her back and dragged them down to her butt. She smiled into the kiss and started kissing down his neck.

"Wait."

"What!" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I didn't bring a-" He reached up behind him and showed him the condom.

"I did." She smiled and kissed him again. He moaned and flipped on top of her. He moved his hand up her back and pulled the sting on her bikini, then pulled it over her head. He kissed down her neck and sucked her pulse point. Then he moved down her chest. He took one of her breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He massaged her other on with his hand. Cat moaned and arched her back. He smiled and kissed down her stomach. He tugged her belly button ring with his teeth then moved down to her bottoms. She giggled when he pulled her bottoms down with his teeth. He kissed up her leg from her ankle. When he reached her upper thigh her breath hitched. "Wait, can we just go straight for it. We have all night at the hotel to do that." He shook his head but nodded and pecked her lips. He sat up and kissed her softly then pulled his bottoms off the slipped the condom on. He kissed her and pressed his member against her center. He slid into her and they both moaned into each others mouths. "Faster." She threw her head back while he pounded into her."Fuck!" Cat groaned and both she and Beck let out a cry and reached their highs. Cat sighed and Beck pulled out. they lied next to each other breathing heavy. "Oh my god."

"So, should we head to the-"

"Yes, yes we should." They both quickly pulled on their clothes and got their stuff together.

* * *

**I know it's bad, please don't tell me. And remember to vote in my poll. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm leaving next Saturday for a trip to the middle of nowhere. Fun. Actually it will be. Anyway I'll try to update a lot this week because I won't be able to update from my phone while I'm there. I'll write a lot though. Okay on to the story **

**I don't remember if I said how old Vat was but from now on she's 17 until I say she's 18**

I do not own Victorious

* * *

Cat and Beck walked into her house the day after the beach. It was the middle of the afternoon around 4:30 so her parents were both at the hospital and Maya was probably in the game room. Beck went to go check on her while Cat went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She pulled a balance bar out of the cabinet then sat on the marble counter top and read the note that was tapped to the fridge.

Cat,

You mother and I are Going to a dinner party. You are all expected to come. We have left a dress for Maya and a suit for Beck in their room. Please dress accordingly. And be ready by 5:00 that is when we will leave.

Dad

Cat smiled and jumped off the counter. She ran to find Maya and Beck.

"Hey guys, we have half an hour to get ready for a dinner party. There are clothes in your room. I gotta go." She ran into her room before they could respond. Beck smiled and shook his head then picked up Maya.

"You ready to get ready?"

"Yeah!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around Beck. He moved her to his back and they went up the stairs.

Cat quickly did her make up then curled her hairs and pinned the top of it up. She pulled a light bluish green dress out of her closet. It had a v neck and was short. There was a lose layer on top of it do it didn't look as tight as it actually was. She pulled off her heart tank top and shorts and pulled the dress on. She grabbed a pair of nude heels and slipped them on too. She went to her jewelry box and grabbed several bangles, a necklace with a pink flower on it a pair of earring that matches and three rings. Two with leaves on them and one that was a large flower. She looked at her self in her floor length mirror an smiled. She grabbed her phone and slipped it into a clutch and went into the room where Maya and Beck where. Maya was in the bathroom though.

"Hey." He turned and his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing." She smiled and walked over to him fixing his tie.

"Thanks." She pecked his lips. "You don't look to bad yourself." Beck was wearing a simple black tux with a navy tie and nice dress shoes.

"So a dinner party?"He asked. "Is it weird we're coming?"

"No. It'll make my parents look like saints for taking you in and it'll keep the chief of surgery's son from flirting with me." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist then looked up at him.

"He better stop flirting with you, or that kid'll need some surgeries." He placed his hands on her hips while she giggled and pecked his lips.

"Cat!" Maya ran the room. She was wearing a white dress that had pink flowers all over it and a bow that tied around the back. Beck had tried and failed to braid her hair. Cat smiled and bent down to her level. "Will you please fix my hair." Maya asked sweetly looking down at her shiny black Mary Janes.

"I defiantly will." She walked maya over to the bed and had her stand in between her legs. Cat sat on the bed and quickly fixed Maya's braid.

"Thank you. You look very pretty." Cat smiled and stood up.

"Thank you. You look very pretty too." Just then the intercom beeped. Cat walked over to it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your parents are outside. They don't want to come in. They ask that you come out."

"Okay. We'll be right down." She moved her finger from the button and bent down to Maya's height.

"Have you ever been in a limo before?" Maya shook her head no with a giant smiled on her face. "Well why don't we fix that."

"Beck! We get to go in a limo!" Maya jumped up and down then ran down the stairs to the door.

"Shall we?" Beck offered Cat his arms. She smiled and wrapped her hands around it.

"We shall."

In the limo

Cat uncrossed her legs and then recrossed them left over right. He father was grilling Beck and she could tell he was uncomfortable. Maya was staring out the window and her mom was sitting awkwardly next to her dad.

"So son, what are you grades like?"

"I'm a straight A student." Beck nervously answered fixing his tie slightly.

"Where so you see your self in 5 years?"

"My dream is to be an actor, and then hopefully go on to screen writing and directing."

"Everyone wants to be an actor. What makes you think you are any better than the rest of the shmucks out there?" Cat dad asked.

"I don't think I'm better I-"

"Beck has already been in a movie and he wrote that movie he and I we're in. That short film Dale Squires produced." Cat cut in. "He's very talented." She smiled at Beck and took his hand.

"That was a very nice film. I liked it a lot." Cat mom finally put her two cents in and tried to defuse tension.

"So you don't see my daughter in you're future?" Cat father asked.

"No that not what I meant. I thought you meant career wise-"

"Oh I see, you're going to be one of those people who only cares about his job."

"No, I-"

"So what then?" Cats dad raised his voice.

"Daddy! Stop." Cat looked horrified. Why was her father doing this. She knew he didn't like Beck but this was crazy. They rode in silence the rest of the way there. The second the car stopped Cat pulled Beck out and walked up the cobble stone path. Once they we're all inside the maid showed Maya to a room where the other little kids where and everyone else was brought to the main party area. Cat pulled Beck aside. "I'm so sorry he did that, I didn't think he would." She put her hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault. I don't know why he hates me so much."

"He always wanted me to marry into money. All his country club friends have kids our age and he's tried to get me to date even single one of them."

"Well I don't have country club member ships or a million dollar trust fund, but I love you." She smiled and peck his lips.

"I love you too." She took his hand. "And it's 23 million dollars." He looked confused. "My trust fund."

"Why the fuck do they want you to marry money!"

"My mom just wants me to be happy. And she adores you. But my dad is greedy. I'm basically getting almost all the money when I turn 18. My grandfather left them some money but most of it is for me. And my dad wants it so he wants me to marry into money so I don't need it." She explained.

"Wow."

"But, I want to marry you. No matter what. So I don't care." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And I want to marry you."

Later that night

Cat stood listening to Jeremy, the son of one of her fathers friends, yammer on and on about his polo team. She honestly couldn't care less. She wasn't really listening. She was to busy waiting for Beck to come back from the bathroom.

"So anyway, long story short, I demolished the other guys and won." Jeremy flashed a smile so white Cat actually had to look away.

"That great, Jeremy, but I really need to get back to my boyfriend." She smiled and walked back over to Beck.

"Who is that?" He asked, draping his arm protectively around her waist.

"One of my dads friends sons. He was telling me all about his polo team?"

"Like Maro Polo? I didn't know they had teams for that." Cat giggled and shook her head.

"No, Polo is played on horses. It's complicated." Cat smiled when on of her fathers friends walked over.

"Oh Caterina you've gotten so beautiful."

"Thank you Mrs. Tilerman. How is Michel?" she asked referring to her 7 year old son.

"He's wonderful. I'm being rude, I'm Ruth Tilerman, a friends of Cats father, who are you?" she extended her hand to Beck.

"I'm Beck Oliver." He smiled.

"my daughter would be delighted to meet you, Sarah!" A girl who looked about 16 smiled and walked over. She was in a tight white dress that zipped down the front and some black pumps. She flipped her long blind hair out of her face and winked at Beck.

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Beck, I'm Cats boyfriend." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Cats waist. Sarah have her a glare and then flashed Beck a fake smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Sarah turned and left. Cat giggled and grabbed Becks hand. She lead him out to the large backyard and across it to a small white bench. They say down on it.

"When ever we come here I like to sit out here and look at the stars, or just think. Sometimes, well most of the time, I hate this. Trying to be the perfect daughter. It's hard." She looked over at Beck and he kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to try to be perfect, you just are."

* * *

**Okay cheesy ending. I had a burst of inspiration for this story so it's gonna be longer than I though! Yay? Tell me what you think. I'll try to update tomorrow . And every other day until I leave. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Didn't say this in the last chapter but thank you silvermist99 for reviewing numerous chapters. Okay anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Cat bit her lip and looked around. Beck was supposed to have been back by now. He was pulling his car around the front of the school. She crossed her arms over the front of her dress then uncrossed them and straightened her sweater. She tapped her foot and looked at her pink pear phone. It had been 10 minutes. She sighed and went to look for him. Around the corner from the school there was an alley. She heard screaming from it and walked over to it peering in from the front. There were two large guys standing over a bleeding Beck.

"Beck!" She ran into the alley, against her better judgment, and went up to Beck.

"Cat go away." He groaned.

"Oh who is this?" One of the guys asked. He pulled Cat up by her hair and the other examined her face.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. Beck pulled him self up and whipped the blood of his face.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." The guy who was examining Cats face pressed Beck against the wall and the other guy held her hair with one hand and pressed a knife to her throat with the other. "Please don't hurt her."

"So she means a lot to you?" The guy holding Beck asked. "Then maybe she'll make you pay faster." The guy pressed the knife more into Cats neck and made it bleed. She whimpered again and started crying.

"I don't have the money. My dad is in prison." Beck chocked out.

"We already had someone ruff him up. He said you would pay the money he owns our boss."

"I know what we should do." The guy with his knife to Cats neck said. "We should have a little fun with his girl friend and then kill her, then his sister. She's so small, it would be easy to snap her neck." Cat let out a hug sob making the blade sink into her neck a little more.

"Don't you dare touch them." Beck growled trying to get away.

"No promises until we get our 10,000 dollars." The man growled.

"I can get you the money." Cat managed to say. "I can have it by tonight. In cash."

"Sounds good cupcake. Tonight this ally. 8:30. If you're not here that little girl'll be gone by morning." They dropped Cat and Beck both and walked away. She crawled over to Beck and looked at him. His nose was again broken and he had cuts on his forehead. She lifted his shirt and saw fresh bruises all over.

"Beck..."

"It's not that bad. I've been through worse. We need to clean that cut. We should go to you're house." He stood up and helped her up.

At Cats house.

Beck had just cleaned out Cats cut and out a bandage on it. Now she was cleaning the cuts in his face. Once she'd gotten the blood off his face they found out that there were only two cuts. One above his eyebrow and another right above that one.

"This is gonna sting a little." She pressed the q-tip with rubbing alcohol to the cut and Beck winced a little. She moved it and blotted off the extra then put two butterfly bandages on his cuts. She kissed his lips quickly. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter next to the sink.

"You don't have to pay them." He looked at her.

"Yes I do. It's not a problem. I have 20,000 in cash in a safe. My birthday is in a couple months and then I'll have millions. I want your past to be your past. And if I have to give up some money then that's what I'll have to do." She pressed her lips to his forehead. "I'd do anything for you."

"I promise, after this you will never have to do anything like this or me. We're going to go somewhere. I don't know where and I don't care what I have to do to get us there. But we're going."

"Beck, your dad spent all the money you had. I don't expect you to pay for anything."

"I can sell the house. My dads going away for a long time. Everything is mine the second I turn 18 next month. I'll sell the house and my RV and my dads car."

"Beck-"

"Cat, this is final. I want to provide for you." he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry i didn't update on sunday. I'll try to update again today or twice tomorrow. Please review. Sorry it was short**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good news. I have an iPhone and when I'm away there will be times when I'll have Wifi so i will try to update when I can there! YAY! I won't be able to post outfits though so I can do those when I get back. If anyone actually looks at them :) **

**On to the chapter :P**

I do not own victorious

* * *

Cat stood in the alley nervously switching her weight from one foot to the other. She was supposed to come alone according to the text Beck got but he was around the corner in her car. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black jacket and some dark blue converse.

"Yo cupcake." Cat turned and saw the two guys from earlier that day walking towards her. She handed them the duffle bags filled with the ten thousand dollars.

"It's all there." she said nervously

"It better be. Because I know where you live." They looked at the cash then walked away. Cat swallowed hard and pulled her phone out.

"Beck. They just left, can you pull around." Cat sounded nervous and shaky.

"I'm on my way. Did they hurt you?" He drove around the corner.

"No. Please hurry though. It's dark and I'm cold and scared." She ran her hand over her forearm. "I see you. I'm coming." She walked up and got in the car.

"Hey." Beck leaned over and kissed her. She smiled.

"Hi. Can we go home. I'm tired." He nodded and drove the car back to Cats house. The snuck in and up the stairs going directly to Cats room. "That was the third scariest thing I've even experienced in my life." Cat sat on her bed and pulled of her shoes. She grabbed some black shorts and a yellow tank top.

"I'm assuming being rapped was one what's two?" Beck asked also changing into a pair of black sweats.

"Actually being rapped was number two. I don't remember most of it. What I remember is horrifying though." She shuddered and climbed into her bed. Beck sat down next to her.

"So what was number one?"

"Seeing your dad beat you up when I was in the closet. I thought he was going to kill you." Beck smiled and pecked her lips. "Will you stay in here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"I don't think your parents'll like that." he looked down at her longing eyes.

"They're both working 36 hour shifts won't be back until tomorrow. They'll never know." She smiled and pecked his lips. He slid under the covers. She climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. She ran her hands over the bruises on his stomach. They were already purple. His older ones where visible and sticking out in some places but those were yellowing. She brought her hand up to the cuts over his eye "I hate that you're still getting hurt even though your dad is in prison." he reached his hand out to her neck. They had taken off the big bandage and now there was a band aid on it. A Hello Kitty one of course.

"I'm fine. I can take it. I've been getting that crap all my life. I'm worried they're gonna hurt you or Maya. What is she gonna do when we graduate? I wanna travel with you. We can't bring her."

"My parents'll take care of her. My dad says she's always got a home here and even if he changed his mind, my mom won't let him abandon her. I'm mean your still here right." Beck cracked a smiled and kissed her gently.

"Yes. I am still here. We should go to bed. We have school in the morning." Cat huffed but moved off Beck and lie down anyway. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day

Cat and Beck walked into school hand in hand smiling. That morning had been nice and easy. Her dad wasn't there to interrogate Beck and her mom wasn't there to fuss over how cute Maya was.

"What happened to you?" Andre snaked Beck referring to the cut over his eye. Cat had covered hers with Make-up but Beck had refused to wear any. Beck tried to think of an answer but couldn't.

"He was working on my car and I came out with cookies and he hit his head." Cat smiled. "One time my brother hit his head at a museum but they thought he was trying to steal an old vase and now he's not allowed in Natural History Museum anymore." Cat said looking at her friends.

"Ooooookay, anyway are you guys going to prom? It's the dance before we graduate." Tori asked smiling. She was hoping Andre would as her.

"Oooh! Beck we should go! It would be fun!"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Yay! Tori we have to pick out dresses!" Cat and Tori linked arms and ran off.

"So are you gonna ask Tori?" Beck asked Andre.

"No. But when we are there I'm gonna sing her a song. Thats what I need Cats help with. I need we to sing the female part." Beck nodded.

"Can I read it?" Andre handed Beck a notebook across the top it said 365 days. "I'm sure this'll make Tori happy." Beck smiled at Andre.

"Thanks man. I sure hope so."

* * *

**Okay that's it for now. Sorry about the late at night update. Do we are going to play make believe and pretend Jade Gets Crushed don't happen. Kk? Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter :)**

**Pixiehollowrocks- Wow that means a lot to me thank you :)**

**Okay so don't have anything to say really...**

**I do not own victorious **

* * *

Beck sat down next to his girlfriend in their last period improve class.

"Hey!" She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Hi, so I was thinking we could go out for a little after school. We could see a movie or whatever before we go to dinner."

"That sounds great, but I have to help Andre with his song for-" She cut her self off and looked around. "You know who."

"Oh, maybe tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Me and Tori are picking out prom dresses." He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"The next day?"

"I'm volunteering at the preschool next door."

"Okay. What time are you gonna be done today?"

"Probably 5:30, that should leave us time to make it to dinner."

"Good." He pecked her lips. "Because if everyone gets a piece of my girlfriend I should get one too."

"They're gonna rip me up?" Cat asked with a scared tone of voice.

"No. It's just an expression." She nodded and smiled.

"Oh! I have your present!" She smiled and pulled out a folder. Inside there was a drawing of them. It was amazingly accurate.

"Cat this is amazing! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Play the clarinet. But Andre said he'll teach me." She smiled at him. "And thank you."

"Why haven't you showed me you can draw like this before?"

"I was nervous. I practiced for a long time to make it perfect. I drew all our friends. I drew from pictures I drew from memory. I wanted it to be perfect before I showed you."

"Well it is. I love it." She clapped her hands and leaned her head in his chest.

"So. What did you get me?" She asked smiling. Beck looked confused.

"It's our 4 year anniversary today." She frowned. "Isn't that why your taking me out?"

"Yeah, but I was gonna give you your present at dinner." She sighed in relief and smiled. He had a present for her alright. One that was either gonna make her super happy or make him super sad.

**At the restaurant**.

Beck stopped his car in front of the valet station and ran around to open the car door for Cat. She smiled and excepted the hand he held out. She hopped out of the car and steadied herself by taking hold of Becks arm. She looked stunning in her tight white dress. It was strapless and stopped at the mid thigh. He hated that she was wearing something so short but loved the way it hugged her curves with every breath she took. She wore soft pink pumps and jewelry of the same color. All of her stuff was in a darker pink clutch bag.

"Reservation for two under Oliver." Beck said to the hostess. She smiled and lead them to a table in the middle of the room like he'd requested.

"This is really nice." Cat smiled across the table at Beck.

"Yeah it is. You ready for your present?" Cat nodded enthusiastically and took the wrapped book snapped object out of Becks hands. She ripped the wrapping paper off and saw that it was a leather bound photo album. Beck put the wrapping paper in the bag while Cat looked at the picture. They were all beautiful black and white picture Beck had taken on his favorite old camera of them over the past four years. The first couple were just of her laughing or him kissing her on the cheek but by the end the were of her tangled in the covers reading a book on a rainy morning. He'd captured the picture perfectly where she was reading and not paying attention and in the background you could see the rain hitting the window.

"These are amazing." Cat looked up at him. "You are so talented."

"Thanks. Some were just testers i threw in. Most of them you aren't looking. I liked that."

"I can't tell some where testers. You need to open a gallery or something. These are incredible."

"Would you pose for me?" He asked half joking.

"Totally." She looked threw the rest of the pictures. Then slipped the album in the bag when the waiter came.

"What can u get you two to drink?"

"Can i please have a sprite?" Cat asked sweetly.

"Yes you may, and for you sit?"

"A Rootbeer would be great." The waiter nodded and beck slipped something into his hand but Cat didn't notice. "So, how did it go with Andre?"

"I think it went well. It's so cute how much he likes Tori. I have to make sure she doesn't get a date though, which will be hard. Like ten guys have already asked her."

"I'm sure you can do it." The waiter came back with their drinks in champagne glasses.

"ohhh fancy." Cat smiled. Beck lifted his glass and so did Cat.

"To us!" Cat giggled and clinked her glass with Becks then took a sip. At the bottom of her glass she saw a something shiny. She drank her sprite quickly and poured the sparkly object into her hand.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. Beck smiled and took the ring from hand. He clinked his glass a couple times until everyone was listening.

"Excuse me. Cat, you make me happy every time I see you. I don't even have to see you. Every time I think about you a smile spreads across my face. You saved me. You are the only thing that kept me going." He bent down on one knee and Cat started to squeal again while every women in the restaurant said awwww. "Caterina Hannah Valentine, will you please marry me?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I mean I'm guessing you know what she's gonna say. I put the part about Beck taking pictures in because I know Avan likes to take picture and I feel like Beck is always acting. And Cat drawing because shes always singing. I wanted to try a different artsy thing. I hope you liked it. I'll update soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. Turns out the place I was staying does NOT have wifi which totally sucked because I haven't been able to read or update or go online at all. I'm was dying. Anyway I'm home now:) . Here's the new chapter. Also it's M rated. I mean it is their 4 year anniversary. ;)**

**I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

"Caterina Hannah Valentine, will you please marry me?"

"Yes, yes , yes! A million times yes." Cat squealed and Beck slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled and kissed him gently the second he stood up. The restaurant clapped before turning back to their own dinners. "This ring is so perfect and this night is so perfect and you are so perfect!" Cat praised when they were getting up to leave the restaurant. Beck smiled and pecked her lips.

"Thanks I try." She giggled softly. "Do you have to use the bathroom before we leave." Cat stood there for a minute then nodded. "okay I'll get the car."

"Kk." She quickly walked to the bathroom. When she went to wash her hands a 70 something year old women smiled at her.

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"May I see the ring." Cats smile grew bigger and she showed the women her ring. "It's lovely. Your fiancé has impeccable taste."

"It's one of the many things I love about him."

"I remember I got married to my Henry when I was around your age. 50 years ago today."

"That's so sweet! I hope me and Beck are together that long. Are you two celebrating tonight?"

"We most certainly are." The women smiled.

"I'm Cat." She held we hand out.

"Meredith." She smiled and shook Cats hand.

"I should probably go, but it was so nice to meet you."

"Oh I was nice to meet you too darling. Your such a sweet young lady, I hope that boy treats you right." Cat smiles and looked down slightly then back up.

"He treats me like a princess." She walked out of the bathroom and up to Beck who was still waiting for the car to pull around. She slid her fingers into his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his arm.

In the car

"I don't wanna go home." Cat pouted and turned slightly to Beck.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna celebrate our engagement. Somewhere private. With candles." She smiled.

"As much as I would enjoy that, we have school tomorrow." Cat huffed and pouted. "But how about this weekend we check into a hotel, just the two of us, all weekend."

"Ok! But only if you take a shower with me tonight and I can sleep wrapped in your arms."

"Deal." He smiled and sped the rest of the way back to Cats house.

In the bathroom

Cat stumbled into the bathroom mid pulling of her left shoe. Beck came in after her pulling off his jacket and then locked the door. Beck went to pull off his tie when Cat stopped him.

"I wanna do it." She smiled and slid off her shoes. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Underneath she wore a fancy pair of red lace underwear and a matching red bra.

"That works for me." He smiled. She kissed him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt then pushed it off his shoulders when done. She moved her hands to his pants and looked up at him. He looked slightly confused.

"You look sexy in a tie." She pressed her lips to the center of his chest and pulled his belt off.

"Okay." She kissed down his chest and pulled down his dress pants. He smiled and leaned back against the sink. Cat smiled to and pulled his boxer briefs down enough to pull out his already hard member. She smirked up at him and kissed and licked the tip a couple times before sticking the whole thing in her mouth. He groaned and threw his head back gripping the sides of the sink. When he felt himself getting close he moved one hand to the back of Cats head and ran his hand threw her hair gently encouraging her. "Fuck, Cat, I'm gonna-" He gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white and bit his lip trying his hardest to internalize the moan he was about to let out. Cat swallowed and sat up whipping off her face. "You are to good at that." He smiled she pulled his boxers all the way down then went to start the water. He stood there in his tie and nothing else sweaty but weirdly comfortable.

"You have no idea how hot you look." She smiled and pulled his lips to hers by yanking on his tie. She finally slid it off of him and around her neck.

"Now it's your turn." He smiled and quickly attacked her lips with his. He yanked off her bra and her underwear followed closely behind. He slid his tie from around her neck and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. He supported her with his hands on her butt and then walked them into the shower. She moaned loudly into his mouth and he smirked setting her down and pulling away. "Shhh... We don't wanna wake up for parents." He kissed down her neck and chest. She leaned her back against the wall and let the water run down her face. He played with each breast for a second then continued down her stomach. When he reached her belly button and nibbled and it a little causing her breath to hitch. She involuntarily ground her hips towards him. He smiled and kissed down lower. There was a knock on the door.

"Cat, honey, is that you?" Her mother asked. Beck smirked up and Cat and teased her with his fingers and tongue.

"Yeah, mom. I'm in the shower, I'll be out soon." She bit her lips to hold back moans.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you got home alright. Well I'm going to bed now."

"Kk, night!" Her mother walked away and the second she heard the bedroom door close she let out a half moan and slammed her hand against the tile wall. She grabbed at it as she got closer and closer to her climax and finally she covered her mouth with her other hand and bit down to hide the scream threatening to burst from her. Beck smiled and whipped his face off under the water then kissed her.

"Oh my god. That was so...good." She smiled lazily and slid down the wall. He chuckled and sat next to her.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, that was just...wow." He smirked and kissed her again.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Later: in bed.

Cat crawled into bed next to Beck. He smiled and kissed the side of her head wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Can we go somewhere, after graduation? Somewhere far away from here. Where it just you and me and we can do whatever we want?" She asked yawning.

"I would love that. Just you and me. Somewhere quite not to many people." She smiled.

"That exactly what I want." She brought his hand up to her face and kissed it then held it to her chest, his other one still resting in his stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Again I am SO SORRY it took so long to update. I was lied to! I'll update soon but this story is almost over :( but I have another one I'm gonna start soon Also i've stopped doing outfits sorry I'll do them in my next story**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. Thanks for almost 3,000 views on this story. Thats exciting for a first story. **

**Anyone else obsessed with Taylor Swift song.**

**Victorious isn't mine but u already no that. **

Cat sat at lunch and sighed. Beck was taking a make up test, Tori and Andre were off making out somewhere. (She and Andre had preformed the song the night before and Tori loved it) and Jade was throwing balloons full of yogurt at cars. So it was just her and Robbie. And Rex...  
"So Cat... I was thinking maybe you wanted to play pirates after school?"  
"No. I don't like how you play pirates, I've told you that." She quickly ate the rest of her pizza and looked through her back pack while Robbie tried to convince Rex that he wasn't a grandmas boy. She pulled out her sketch book and a small envelope fell out on to the ground. She smiled and picked it up. It was pink and said her name in big letters on the front. She opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It was also pink. She opened it and smiled.  
_Go to your locker and look inside the purple box. _  
_Xoxo Beck_  
She collected her stuff and did as the letter told she didn't know what was going on but she loved whatever it was.  
She opened her locker and inside she found the purple box that was in the letter. She opened it and inside there was a key. She smiled again and read the attached note.  
_Go to the place where I first kissed you and look under the gray can. _  
_Xoxo Beck. _  
She hurried back to the first floor and unlocked the janitors closet. (Helen had insisted on it being locked when she found out how many kids hung out in it.) She moved the large gray garbage can and found a little red letter. She really didn't understand this. It's not Valentjnes day or her birthday or a anniversary of any kind. She shook her head and read the note.  
_Follow the rose pedals. _  
_Xoxo Beck _  
She turned around and saw the door to the closet open and a trail of rose pedals going down the hall way. She giggled an followed them all the way to the black box theater. There was a sign tapped to the door.  
_Come on in _  
_Xoxo Beck_  
She pushed the door open and saw Beck sitting on the stage. The room was completely dark except for the spot light on him and now one on her. It was just them in the room but it felt like they were the only two left on the planet. He smiled and clapped his hands and some of the lights flickered on. Somehow he'd managed to make it look like they were outside in the middle of the night. It looked like there where a million tiny stars all over the room. She smiled and him but stood still unable to move. He stepped off the stage.  
"So I was thinking really hard, about how prom is in a couple days. And I realized. I never really asked you. Not in a big way. And you deserve everything to be big. So Cat Valentine..." Soft music started playing in the background. She couldn't believe this. He'd gone through all this trouble to make asking her to prom special. This was the most amazing this anyone had ever done for her. "Will you please, go to prom with me?" He asked. She smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and she kissed him softly.  
"This is amazing." She smiled and kissed him again. "You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." She whispered against his lips. He smiled.  
"And you to me." She giggled. He brought her over to the blanket he's set up. It was just like their first date. She though he would be like every other guy an take her someplace stupid but he had taken her on a picnic to watch the stats. He told her that they didn't need to spend money to have an amazing time. That was the second she new she was in love with him.  
"This is perfect." She squeezed his hand while they lied on their backs and looked at the "stars". "But don't we have to go to class?"  
"Don't think about that. This is just us." He smiled and kissed her.  
"Just us?...I like that."  
Later...  
Cat smiled and walked down the hall to her locker humming a song she'd didn't now the title of.  
"Cat!" Tori screamed running up to her.  
"Hey Tori! What did u miss in class?" Cat asked pulling her books out of we binder.  
"Nothing, Sikowitz just talked about how his emergency mini pizzas under the sink went bad." Cat giggled.  
"Cool, so what's up?" She asked.  
"Can we go look for dresses? We each haven't found one and prom is on Friday."

"I'm spacey, okay!" Cat defended her self, smiling.

"Ohh, why are you all smily?" Tori asked adjusting her bag.

"No reason." Cat smiled. She'd show Tori the pictures later. She slammed her locker and turned to Tori"Lets go!"

* * *

**Next update will be quicker i promise! Keep reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so I know I lied. Don't hate me. I was uninspired for so long and with school and my friend trying to make me audition for plays and homework I just haven't really had the time to write. I'm sorry it's been like over a month. **

**I don't own Victorious **

* * *

Cat and Tori walked elbows linked into the dress store. Cat immediately ran over to the pink dresses while Tori looked more at the darker ones. They'd both been nominated for prom queen but neither weren't campaigning or anything because they found it silly. They were best friends, they'd be happy for who ever one. Although it could easily be Jade too. Cat grabbed three dresses off the rake and took them into a dressing room. Tori did the same. On the count of three they each came out in a dress.  
"Oh my god! Tori that looks amazing on you!" Cat gushed. Tori's first dress was a floor length deep purple. It was strapless and had purple jewels going down the front in a scattered pattern.  
"You too!" Cat wore a peach colored dress that was off both shoulder. It was simple and draped. Not a usual flashy Cat dress but she liked it. "I think this ones my favorite." Tori said admiring the dress.  
"You haven't even tried another one on!" Cat smiled. "Come on!" She pushed Tori into the dressing room. They both came out again. The second Cat saw Tori she burst out laughing.  
"That's exactly what I think." The dress was a sparkly silver. It was strapless and short, way to flashy for prom.  
"What about this one." Cat spun around. It was a short light pink dress with one thin shoulder strap. It had black lace coming down the shoulder and across the dress slowly fading out.  
"I still like the other one better."  
"Me too." They both went into the dressing room to try on the last dresses. Tori came out and Cat just peaked her head out.  
"Come out!"  
"I will in a second. And no, to that dress." It was a white dress that was short and plain.  
"Yeah I know now come out." Cat walked out of the room in a long floor length soft lavender dress. It was low cut and had thin straps. There was layering and parts of the dress were it was just lace that you could see skin though but all her lady parts where covered. "Oh my god." Tori breathed.  
"I know!" Cat look excitedly. "I love it so much." She smiled and turned to Tori. "It looks okay?"  
"It's perfect." She smiled.  
**Later that day.**  
Cat had to leave her dress at the place to have it hemmed. She pulled into her driveway and saw Beck's car was already there. She handed her keys to the valet and pulled her bags out of the car.  
"Thank you!" She screamed back running into the house. She ran up the stairs and dropped her bags into her room before running into Beck and Maya's room where he was helping her with her homework.  
"I'm guessing the shopping went well." Beck smiled.  
"Yes I got a dress and I got you a tie that matches and we both got shoes and jewelry and it's gonna be so perfect." Cat twirled around and sat on the bed next to Maya who was watching Cat smiling.  
"That's great." Beck smiled and leaned over to give her a small kiss.  
"We should order some Chinese food."  
"Aren't your parents having the cook make some fancy dinner?" Beck asked.  
"Nope they went to their cabin for a couple days and gave cook the week off and me money for dinner." She smiled and skipped out of the room. Maya turned to Beck.  
"She's crazy." Beck smiled "but I like her."  
"Me too." Beck kissed his sisters head. "Me too."  
**That night.**

Cat crawled into bed that night next to Beck. He was watching some stupid video of Singin and Burff working out.

"Hey, did you write this?" Beck handed the lap top to her. It was on her page. She looked at her status and gasped.

_**Cat Valentine**- I'm a bad, bad, girl who needs to get punished. Mood- dirty ;)_

"Oh my god!" She looked at all the coments.

_**Rex Powers**- i always knew you were that kind of girl... i'll be right over, let me ditch rob_

_**Trina Vega**- your such a slut... oh well, more Beck of ME!_

_**Andre Harris**- ALL RIGHT WHO THE FUCK HACKED CAT_

_**Jade West**- What. a. whore._

_**Ryder Daniels**- name a time and place and i'll teach you a lesson_

_**Tori Vega**- WHO EVER DID THIS IT'S NOT FUNNY_

It just kept going. Pages of comments all calling her a slut, whore, tramp, anything they could think of and worse. Cat burst into tears and pushed the laptop off her lap and ran into the bathroom. Beck quickly deleted the status and ran after her.

"Babe, it's gone, i deleted it." he whispered through the door.

"But everyone saw it. I'm gonna be the laughing stalk of the school." She sobbed opening the door and crawling into his arms.

"Hey, whatever happens, it's gonna be okay. I love you, and i'm gonna beat the shit out of whoever did this." She smiled a little and looked up.

"I love you too." He smiled and helped her stand up.

"Lets change you password, okay?" She nodded and changed it then put up a new status trying to explain everything.

_**Cat Valentine**- I didn't write that, i promise. I got hacked by a meany head. Please stop calling me mean names it makes me sad. **Mood**- sad :(_

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now, the drama will continue i promise this isn't ending here. :) I promise it won't ever take a month to update again **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay it's been like 3 months i know... i have such insane writers block on this story.. still do but i figured i should write something so this is what ended up happening. I'm gonna update Cabin In The Woods though! it's only been like 6 months since i posted that! Anyway SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**this is my lame way of justifying myself- i said it wouldn't take a month, i said nothing about 3**

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"I don't wanna go." Cat whined from under the covers of her bed. She hadn't gone to school in the past two days, being to scared of what would happen if she did.

"Cat if you don't go to school, we're not going to prom." She quickly sat up in bed and looked over at him.

"But... but it's prom! The last prom i'll ever have ever! You can't take that from me!"

"If you don't go to school today i can." He crossed his arms and she huffed crossing hers to.

"Fine!" She threw the covers off herself and went over to the closet to change. He remained standing near her bed. "I can't change with you in here." She said looking over at him.

"It's not like i've never seen you naked." He stated.

"Well I'm mad at you, so no naked Cat for Beck!" She recrossed her arms again holding her ground. He rolled his eyes but exited the room anyway.

**In the kitchen**

"Maya, you have to eat the actual pancake, not just eat off the whipped cream." Beck explained to the little girl.

"But you burned the pancake and it's yucky!" She giggled looking down at the almost black pancake.

"I'll make you a new one." Cat said coming down from her bedroom. She was in light blue skinny jeans, a fitted white wool sweater and brown UGGs. Her hair was in a pony tail and her make up was light.

"You're not very Catish today." Beck looked her up and down while moving away so that she could make new pancakes.

"I'm not feeling very Catish today." She sighed quickly making Maya a new pancake. Beck stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed the back of her neck.

"It's gonna be okay." he whispered she looked at him for a second before turning back to the breakfast.

"You don't know that."

**School**

"Look who it is." Jade spat when Cat and Beck arrived at school. Cat quickly tried to turn back but Beck pulled her back. "The school slut"

"Hey Jade." Beck looked over at her. She nodded. "Fuck off." He spat walking away. Jade turned around.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend a whore." Beck turned to face Jade. Cat stood shaking next to him.

"What did you just call Cat?" Tori walked up with Andre by her side.

"A whore. Because that's what she is. Everyone saw the status last night." Jade walked up so she was nose to nose with Cat "We know what you are, why don't you just kill yourself"

"Leave me alone! Cat screamed pushing Jade away. "You're nothing but a bully and I'm not gonna let you run my life!" Cat walked up to Jade who stood looking unimpressed. Everyone else on the other hand, stood shocked and unable to move.

"Oh you think you're all big and mighty don't you!" Jade pushed Cat to the ground and stood over her. "Fight back Cat, hit me." Cat stayed on the ground and Jade smirked. "That's what i thought." Jade walked away. Cat stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Jade!"

"What?" She growled turning around. Before she knew it Cat's fist had connected with her cheek and she was on the ground. Everyone stood shocked and waited to see what Jade would do. Cat gulped and stepped back into Becks waiting arms. Jade stood up. "You know what Valentine, you've got a pretty good hook." Jade smiled. "I think we could have a lot of fun together." Jade held out her hand and Cat smiled and pulled her into a hug. Cat cringed and waited for Cat to get off.

"Yay! We're friends!" Jade turned and looked at the crowd who didn't quite know how to react.

"From now on if you fuck with Cat you deal with me okay?" Everyone nodded and walked off/ Beck leaned in and kissed Cats head.

"What did i say, every thing's okay."

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Cat teased smiling.

* * *

**i know this chapter is all kinds of crazy but i didn't end up liking what i did with the status and i wanted to end that and make Cat and Jade friends, this was a filler chapter and i promise i will actually update soon. :) Like on the for reals :) Sorry it was short, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Didn't take a month this time :)... well it almost did... **

* * *

"I don't know! I don't think I like the hair." Cat turned to Tori while they were getting ready for prom. She had on her lavender dress, a pair of plane nude heels and some simple sliver jewelry. Her hair was in an over extravagant braided bun that she was second guessing.  
"Then take it out and do something fast, we don't have much time." Tori finished her make up and stepped back. "Perfect." She muttered smiling. Cat quickly took her hair down and it feel just past her shoulders, slightly wavy still from the braids.  
"I think I'm just him a leave it. It's not even worth it. I look awful." Cat slumped down into her makeup chair and looked in the mirror.  
"Cat! You look beautiful! Every girl is gonna wish they were you, and every guy is gonna wish they had you."  
"But-"  
"No buts, you look perfect. And your hair looks cute down." Tori rubbed her shoulder and Jade came in seconds later in a long black dress.  
"Guys, were gonna be late, and Tori's mom wants to take pictures."  
"Kk, we're coming!" The girls all walked down the stairs and Beck stared at Cat in aw.  
"You look amazing." He breathed when she walked up to him.  
"You really think so?" She blushed and he nodded slipping her off white corsage on her wrist.  
"I know so."  
"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his lips.  
**Prom**  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Cat whispered to Tori half way into the night.  
"Because you look amazing." Tori smiled and elbowed Cat gently. "Lighten up, it's prom! The last big thing before we graduate and go off to college."  
"Right. Graduation." Cat bit her lip. Graduation meant her birthday. And her birthday meant more money than she could even imagine, and with that came people who just wanted to be her friend because of the money.  
"Do you find it weird how fast Jade decided to be your friend?" Tori asked looking over at Cat.  
"No why?"  
"I mean, she hated you one second and then magically is trying to be your best friend the next. I just think it's weird." Tori shrugged "I'm probably paranoid." she walked over and kissed Andre who was walking over with Beck. Cat smiled and wrapped her arms around Beck's waist and rested her head in his chest. She thought about what Tori had said. Did Jade only want her for her money?  
"And the Hollywood arts Prom King and Queen are..." Robbie held his pearpad in his hand and clicked, Get results. "For the second year in a row, Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine." they smiled as two random shruggers placed crowns on their head and headed to the middle of the dance floor to do the king and queen dance.  
**An hour later**  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Cat pecked Becks lips and he nodded. She skipped off to the bathroom. She stopped at the door when she heard Jade inside talking on the phone.  
"Yeah, she totally thinks we're friends... Don't worry, I'll make she she gives me at least a million when she gets it... Don't doubt me Ray, by the time you get out of prison, we'll have money to burn." Jade hung up the phone and Cat backed up and ran back to Beck. She buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He kissed her forehead and stroked her back.  
"Jade is what's wrong, she was only pretending to be my friend so i would give her money!" She looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her lips and she smiled a little. "Want me to make it better?" He smirked when they pulled apart.  
"Later, my parents took Maya to some show in Pasadena and they're staying at a hotel." She giggled and ran her hand down the front of his shirt "we'll have the while place to ourselves." He smiled and whipped the stay tears from her face the kissed her nose. "Perfect, they won't know if I eat it your room!" She smiled an leaned her head against his chest.  
"Cat what's wrong?" Jade asked faking concern. Cat groaned and took Becks punch.  
"Like you care I head your phone call, you little faker!"  
"What are you talking about."  
"The one where you told that guy you were gonna get a million dollars from me! We'll there's only one thing you're getting from me ever!"  
"And what's that?" Jade asked annoyed.  
"This!" Cat screamed before throwing her punch in Jades face.  
"You. Did. NOT. Just. Do. That." Jade growled  
"Actually, I just did!" Cat stuck out her tongue before pulling Beck away.  
"That's was hot." He stated when they were away.  
"It's felt good." She smiled and nodded kissing him softly.  
"And it was hot." He murmured against her lips.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer I promise! And there IS drama coming soon. I have a plan *evil laugh***


End file.
